


Black Panther/Falcon drabble

by zyxth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: on why T'challa is T'challa, or why a bird shouldn't mess up with a cat.





	Black Panther/Falcon drabble

"ไม่ได้อยากเสียมารยาทหรอกนะเฮีย"  
"แค่เธอพูดแบบนี้ เราก็รู้แล้วว่าเธอกำลังจะพูดอะไรไม่น่าฟัง"  
"เอาน่า ผมแค่สงสัย สัญญาทีว่าจะไม่กางกรงเล็บข่วนหน้าผมหลังฟังที่ผมถาม"  
ทีชาลล่าเหล่มองแซมด้วยสายตาเย็นชา "นั่นขึ้นอยู่กับเรื่องที่เธอจะพูด"  
"งั้นสัญญาว่าจะอ่อนโยนกับผมมากๆก็ได้นะ รู้ไหมว่านกน่ะกลัวแมว"  
ทีชาลล่าเลิกคิ้ว "ได้ เราไม่ใช่คนไร้เหตุผลเธอก็คงรู้ จะถามอะไรก็ถามเสียทีก่อนที่เราจะไม่อยากฟัง"  
"โอเคๆ ขอผมเรียบเรียงคำถามแปป"  
"...ทำไมเราถึงรู้สึกว่ามันจะต้องงี่เง่ามาก"  
"เอาล่ะ! ผมสงสัยด้วยใจจริง ไม่ได้คิดจะลบหลู่ใครทั้งสิ้น! แค่บอกไว้ก่อน!"  
"ทำไมเธอถึงลีลาขนาดนี้"  
"เก็บกรงเล็บเฮียไปเลย! ที่จะถามก็คือ... เฮียชื่อทีชาลล่า?"  
สายตาของทีชาลล่าเย็นชาขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วเหมือนปรอทที่แช่ลงไปในน้ำเย็นจัด "เธอลีลามาตั้งนานเพื่อจะถามชื่อเราเนี่ยนะ"  
"แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่! ทีนี้...พ่อเฮียชื่อว่าทีชาก้า"  
สายตาเย็นชาเริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นโหดเหี้ยมอำมหิตเหมือนแมวจ้องตะครุบนก  
"คือ.. T'Chaka ลูกชื่อ T'Challa แล้วลูกของเฮียจะชื่อว่า T'Chama รึเปล่า แบบราชวงศ์ของวากันด้าตั้งชื่อด้วยการเรียงตามตัวอักษรภาษาอังกฤษเหรอ ต้นตระกูลเฮียชื่อ T'Chaaa T'Chaba T'Chaca T'Chada --- etc. แหงๆ ง่ายดีนะไม่ต้องคอยเปิดสมุดตั้งชื่อเด็กให้เมื่อยตุ้ม" แซมพูดไปปิดปากกลั้นหัวเราะไปแต่สุดท้ายความพยายามก็ล้มเหลว เขาหลุดหัวเราะพรืดจนต้องหันหน้าหนีไปทางอื่น เมื่อได้สติอีกทีก็คิดว่า ตายละหว่า เสียงผู้พิพากษาชื่อดังคนหนึ่งในซีรี่ส์จีนที่เคยดูสมัยเด็กๆดังก้องในหัวว่า 'เครื่องประหารหัวสุนัข!!!!' จากนั้นก็ตามด้วยเสียงแหว่ๆหวู่ๆของข้าราชบริพาร

"ซามูเอล-โทมัส-แซม-วิลสัน" เสียงนุ่มนวลเย็นเยือกยิ่งกว่าไนโตรเจนเหลวดังขึ้นจากทางด้านหลัง ดังเน้นชัดทีละพยางค์จนแซมอยากบอกว่าเขาจำชื่อตัวเองได้ ไม่ต้องย้ำขนาดนั้น  
"พ-พระองค์สัญญาแล้วนะว่าจะอ่อนโยนกับกระหม่อม กระหม่อมแค่สงสัยจริงๆ"  
"เราก็กำลังอ่อนโยนอยู่นี่ไง เธอเห็นว่าเราไม่อ่อนโยนตรงไหน"  
โอว... บางทีโดนตะโกนแว้ดใส่หน้าตามด้วยกรงเล็บปักหัวยังจะอ่อนโยนกว่า แซมละล่ำละลัก "เปล่าพะยะค่ะ ทรงพระอ่อนโยนที่สุดพะยะค่ะ"  
"หันหน้ามานี่"  
แซมเอี้ยวตัวช้าๆกลับไปประจัญหน้าตามเดิม สีหน้าที่แหยอยู่แล้วยิ่งหดลงเหลือสองนิ้วเมื่อเห็นรอยยิ้มของฝ่ายตรงข้าม

นี่มัน...ต้องเป็นกลยุทธล่อให้ตายใจแล้วฆ่าทีเผลอแน่นอน! สัญชาตญาณนกในตัวดังหวีดเตือนภัยปี๊ป่อปี๊ป่อ คิดดีๆอาจไม่ใช่สัญชาตญาณนกที่ร้องเตือนแต่เป็นปอเต๊กตึ๊งแทนก็ได้

ไม่ใช่ว่าทีชาลล่ายิ้มโหดเหี้ยมอำหิตเป็นฆาตกรต่อเนื่องอะไร เขายิ้มอ่อนโยน อ่อนโยนมากจนสันหลังนกสั่น รู้สึกไม่ปลอดภัยรุนแรงเหมือนถูกซุ่มสังหารในความมืด ในที่สุดทีชาลล่าก็พูด น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลจนน้ำตาแซมจะไหล "เมื่อกี้พูดว่าเราทำไมนะ เราได้ยินไม่ถนัด"

ตอแหล! ขนาดจะด่าว่าตอแหลก็ยังทำไม่ได้ ฟอลคอนอัดอั้นตันใจแทบตาย อยู่แบบนกๆไปวันๆก็ดีอยู่แล้วแท้ๆ ทำไมอยู่ดีไม่ว่าดีต้องมาหาเหาใส่หัวด้วยการแหย่แมวเล่นด้วย "กระหม่อมบอกว่า ฝ่าบาททรงพระอ่อนโยนที่สุดพะยะค่ะ เป็นราชาที่เปี่ยมด้วยคุณธรรม หลักแหลม น่าเคารพ หล่อ รวย สปอร์ท ใจดี วากันด้า ประชาชนรักใคร่ เจริญๆนะพะยะค่ะ"

"ขอบคุณ เราซาบซึ้งใจมาก" ทีชาลล่าพยักหน้ารับรู้ สักพักก็บ่ายหน้าไปมองทางอื่นเหมือนสนใจชมนกชมไม้ ส่วนไหล่กับแผ่นหลังสั่นกึกๆประกอบกับเสียงลมกระตุกเป็นช่วงๆ ดูยังไงก็รู้ว่าหันหน้าไปแอบหัวเราะชัดๆ

แซมอยากจะพูด 'ฝ่าบาทอย่ามาทำเนียนไม่ตอบ!' แต่คิดไปคิดมาไม่พูดออกไปจะดีกว่า

ในที่สุดสตีฟก็เดินเข้ามาหาทั้งคู่ แปลกใจเล็กน้อยกับท่าทางประหลาดๆแต่ด้วยความมีมารยาทจึงทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น เขาจัดแจงธุระไปโดยไม่ได้รับรู้ถึงบทสวดแผ่เมตตาที่ฟอลคอนร่ายภาวนาขอให้ช่วยคุ้มครองสตีฟ โรเจอร์ เพื่อนรัก พระผู้ไถ่ ให้อยู่รอดปลอดภัยสุขภาพแข็งแรง ไร้ทุกข์ไร้โศก ปราศจากโรคภัย หวังสิ่งใดก็ได้สิ่งนั้น มีโอกาสได้แอ้มสาวสักครั้ง อีกทั้งยังสัญญาต่อตัวเองว่าจะดีต่อสตีฟให้มากขึ้นด้วยความสำนึกในบุญคุณยิ่ง

**Author's Note:**

> อัพโหลดเรื่องเก่าค่ะ


End file.
